


We done good

by sweetsoupmates



Series: Batfam and Birdflash [1]
Category: DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mother's Day, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsoupmates/pseuds/sweetsoupmates
Summary: It's mothers day and Damian is all alone. He goes to Dick's apartment to find comfort in his brother, but instead he finds Dicks boyfriend. And Wally cant let Damian be miserable and lonely on this wonderful day now can he?In other words, a West-Allen-Grayson-Wayne mothers day.





	We done good

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is my first ever fic so, sorry if it sucks:/
> 
> This is just my headcanon on the ages, so if you already have your own idea of how old the characters are, just skip the rest.
> 
> Dick-19  
> Wally-21  
> Damian-10/11  
> Mary-45  
> Iris-39  
> Barry-40
> 
> yeah if you dont agree just ignore
> 
> anyway, enjoy! (or not, its up to you)

* * *

"Hello mother" 

"Damian. Why are you phoning me?"

Damian cleared his throat as he shifted the phone to between his ear and shoulder, so that it wouldnt fall as he continued focusing on lining up the wrapping paper as perfectly as possible. 

"Well, as I'm sure you are aware, it is mothers day."

"Yes" came Talia's curt reply.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to do something together, as it is deemed a normal tradition for a mother and her kin to celebrate," he paused, fiddling with the lace ribbon before continuing his rambling. "And then I could give you the gift I spent all da-"

"Damian look," interrupted Talia. "As....lovely, as that sounds, I'm very busy and really don't have time for such silly antics. You understand, right?"

Damian felt his heart sink. "O-oh. Of course. I understand."

"I knew you would, you are a very smart boy."

Damian couldn't help the swell of pride in his chest, despite the hurt his mother had just caused.

"Oh and Damian? One last thing."

"Yes mother?" came his hopeful reply.

"Please avoid using this number in the future unless it is important, as I only gave you my number for in case of emergencies."

Damian felt her words punch him in the gut, and the beep indicating the end of the call stab him in the heart. He scrunched his face and bowed his head, only to open his eyes to see the perfectly wrapped present by his feet. He felt the anger bubbling in his stomach. He had spent all day shopping for that stupid present with Alfred, finally settling on a beautiful necklace, with a priceless green jewel, complementing Talias eyes perfectly. Not to mention all the time wasted wrapping it as neat as possible. And for what? Jack. Shit. The anger finally bubbled over and he screamed, and threw the present across the room. But he wasn't done yet, oh no, there was still lots to be trashed before he could start to calm down.

A few minutes later, Damian found sitting in a giant pile of books, clothes and other random items that were all victim of his anger. Alfred was gonna kill him, and Father.... Father. Father had told him not to bother Talia because she would only disappoint him. Damian had argued of course, after all, Talia is his mother. Why wouldn't she want to spend mothers day with her son? Damian didnt want to know the answer, he just wanted to get out of there.

"Hello master Damian, where are you off to in such a hurry?" asked the sexy english man.

"Out. Where's father?" Damian huffed.

"Ah, I'm afraid he isn't here right now, something came up at work. However, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Tt. Doesn't matter anyway. Tell him I won't be here for dinner, and I'm patrolling with Grayson tonight."

"Very well master Damian." replied Alfred.

"Goodbye Alfred." he muttered as he stormed out the door. 

* * *

"Grayson?!" Damian called out after he had closed the window he entered in from. He walked around the apartment looking for any sign of life, but all he found was yet more evidence proving that Dick is a huge slob. "Tt." was all he had to say as he looked around at the cereal boxes, dirty dishes and clothes, empy take-away boxes, as well as bloody bandages and torn pieces of cloth chucked carelessly. What the fuck, Richard. Damian sighed as he moved a pile of papers and files off the couch and onto the already crowded coffee table. He sat down and took out his phone, scrolling mindlessly as he waited.

* * *

After 45 minutes, Damian was bored out of his mind and he was about to call Dick when he heard the click of the door being unlocked. He sat up expecting to see Grayson walk in, but instead finding himself staring at the freckled face of one Wally West.

"Oh. It's you."

"Hey kiddo, what're you doing here?" replied Wally, ignoring Damian's bitter tone.

"That's not important. Where is Grayson?" said Damian, not returning the friendly greeting.

"Oh-kayyy, Dick's out with Diana, Selena and all of 'em for mothers day. Shouldn't you be with your mom?" 

"Shouldn't you?" Damian spat back.

"I'm going there tonight for dinner with Dick."

"Oh. Ok. Goodbye then." 

"Woah woah woah" said Wally as he blocked the doorway. "Really? That's it? You still haven't told me why you're here."

Damian just glared back.

Wally raised an eyebrow.

Damian increased the glare.

After a few seconds of a very intense staring (glaring?) competion, Wally sighed and pinched the top of his nose. "Alright kid. How about I get you a drink, huh? Something is obviously wrong and while you don't have to tell me what's bothering you, you're not leaving until you get rid of that horrible scowl, ok?" Said Wally as he got two glasses out of the cupboard. "What do you want? There's uhh, coffee, half a can of redbull, more coffee and.... yup that's it. Dick does not make good life choices. Although you can have water, or I can make you something to eat, there's always cereal lying arou-"

"She doesn't want to see me" blurted out Damian, interrupting Wally's rambling.

Wally paused, slowly putting down a random box of cereal and turned around. "What?"

"Mother. She doesn't want to see me for mother's day. She thinks the whole thing is stupid." he muttered, staring at the suddenly extremely interesting floor.

"Well then she's stupid!" Wally exclaimed.

Damian raised an eyebrow.

"I mean it. Mother's day is a wonderful day when we celebrate our moms and all that they've done for us. It's a day we get the chance to thank them for bringing us into this world and loving and raising us, and I dont know how she did it, but your mother raised one hell of a kid, and if she doesn't want to celebrate that, then fuck her! She's stupid." Wally ranted on while pacing across the kitchen, clearly upset.

"Mother is not stupid, she just has more important things to do." said Damian, still trying to defend his mother despite the pain she caused him.

"Nothing should be more important to her than you Damian, especially not today. You're a great kid, and you deserve better. That's why you're coming with us tonight to my mom's for dinner. Barry and Iris will also be there."

"That's obsured" argued Damian. "I am not even related to anyone there, how can I spend mothers day with them?"

"That doesn't matter, Dick's coming and he's not related to any of them." said Wally, going back to making his coffee. "And, he spent the whole day with a bunch of women who are certainly not his moms, but are just motherly figures in his life. You want coffee?"

"Tt. I would rather gauge my eyes out with acrylic nails." 

"Sheesh ok, you could have just said no." said Wally, raising his hands in a defensive stance. "What do you want then, Mr. Dramatic."

"Water would be greatly appreciated. And thats not my name." said Damian crossing his arms.

"Yeah ok" said Wally, pouring a glass of water and placing it in front of Damian. "I'm going to call my mom and tell her to expect an extra guest" he continued before heading to the spare room.

"Wait"

"Yeah?" Wally inquired looking up from his phone.

"....." Damian hesitated before finally adding, "she won't mind?"

"'Course not. She loves little kids" said Wally, winking.

"I'm not a little kid!" exclaimed Damian, his voice choosing that exact moment to break.

"Haha yeah ok, whatever you say." Wally laughed before exciting to the bedroom, the last words audible to Damian being "Ayo mama!" before the door shut.

* * *

'Ding dong!' came the old fashioned chime of the doorbell before the door flung open, presenting a beautiful, beaming woman with bright auburn hair and misty grey eyes.

"Wally bear!" She cried, pulling him into a great bear (lol) hug. "Oh I've missed this gorgeous face!" she said, pinching his freckled cheeks.

To Damian's surprise, Wally didn't pull away and protest, but instead just laughed and pulled his mom into another hug.

"Oh, you must be Damian!" said Mary West, suddenly right in front of him. "What a delight it is to meet you! And oh, what a handsome little one you are!"

Strangely enough, those affectionate words didn't annoy or disgust Damian, instead they made him blush as he shyly muttered, "thanks for letting me come"

"Why of course! Now come come on inside, you guys are early so you can help me set the table and get the appetizers and salad done, and then we can make the desert! How does that sound?" said Mary, excitedly. 

"Sound great, mom" said Wally, kissing her on the cheek as he entered the house.

* * *

Dick pulled up in the drive way, reaching into the back searching for the gifts he had bought after parking. When he got out of the car, he heard soft pop music coming from insides. This helped calm his nerves, as he got quite anxious when Wally had called him to tell him about Damian joining them, saying he'd explain it all later. He entered the house and shouted out a greeting.

"Dick! Hello hello! It's so wonderful to see you beautiful!"

"Hey Mary, happy mother's day!" he replied, giving her her present as well as a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Wow, look at you! You're glowing!" 

"Oh stop it!" Mary blushed, accepting the gift. "You are too sweet! Come now, the boys are in the kitchen."

Dick followed her into the kitchen, and the sight he saw there made his draw drop. There, in the middle of the kitchen, was his boyfriend and little brother, both covered in flour and batter, holding a whisk and a wooden spoon respectively, singing and dancing along to some random, cheesy pop song.

"Dick!" cried Wally upon seeing Dick standing there.

"Grayson!" came Damian's cry, as he flung himself onto the older.

"What's up little D?" said Dick, hugging him back.

Damian quickly pulled away, before grabbing Dick's hand and dragging him into the kitchen.

"Come on Grayson, you can help set the table, seeing as you can't cook for shit."

"Oh ok" laughed Dick as he was dragged by Damian, leaning over to give Wally a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

An hour or two later found Damian, Wally, Dick, Mary, Barry and Iris sitting around the dining table with an unhealthy amount of delicious food, talking and laughing loudly. Dick had never seen Damian this happy and carefree before, and it warmed his heart. Talia may be a bitch, but atleast Mary and Iris were the best mother figures you could ask for.

* * *

A few hours later, after Iris and Barry had gone home, Damian had past out on the couch and Mary was in the shower, Dick and Wally sat outside on the patio, cuddling under the stars.

"It's amazing how happy your mom is now." said Dick, lazily playing with Wallys fingers.

"I know right? Shows what a dick my dad was, and what a difference it made now that he's gone and my mom's almost fully recovered." replied Wally. "And Damian is doing so much better than when he first arrived at the Manor. I hate Talia for what she did, but I'm glad he was here tonight."

"Yeah. We done good." came Dick's reply.

"We done good."

Wally pulled him closer and kissed his head, sighing contently.

"We done good."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i dont know what this was.
> 
> But i hope you enjoyed! if you did, please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> sorry Jason and Tim and the rest of the batfam werent there, i love them too, i promise
> 
> also, wow, this was a lot harder than i thought it would be, and theres a shit ton of spelling mistakes cause i was really tired when i finished, so sorry about that, if you find one dont hesitate to let me know!
> 
> also, bart would normally be there, but he was away on a big mission with the rest of the team so :/ ok bye!


End file.
